


Tie Dye Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Elf hating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That elf of yours hates me” The Easter Elf Loves Bunnymund. He doesn’t love Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Dye Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on kinkmeme. Round 2.

“That elf of yours hates me.” Jack stated as he lay on the grass, chin on Bunny’s chest.

“Ya barmy mate, I ain’t got any elves.” Bunny scoffed a bit sleepily and continued “I had this talk with North. It’s his elf, but he doesn’t know what to do with it.”

“Well tell him to figure it out quicker. Those bloody, I mean stupid elves managed to steal my staff and hide it the other day.” Bunny started to chuckled, at both Jack’s words and misfortune. Hitting the over grown rabbit on the arm, none to gently, the winter spirit scowled. “It wasn’t funny. I had to walk Bunny. Walk!”

Bunny started full on laughing now, even more when the annoyed boy pushed off his chest and started to stomp off. “Hey Frostbite! I’m sorry, the horror of walking, I don’t know how you survived.” Standing up as he said this he walked (The horror) after the huffing spirit.

Catching up, he put his arms around the waist of the white haired kid. Rubbing his chin onto the hair, Aster started to speak. “I’ll have another talk to North, see if we can get the bugger set straight.”

“You better, his got a crush on you and his setting the other elves on me. I think they want me to wear shoes.” The boy replied, and turned around to face his rabbit. “Can you imagine me wearing shoes? It would totally ruin my image.”

Bunny laughed and pulled back just enough to fully face Jack, “We can’t have that, your precious image can never be damaged.” With one last deep chuckle, Aster rubbed his nose against Jack’s. “Ya know, I don’t think the buggers here. It’s just us in here. Alone.”

Laughing Jack put his arms around Bunny’s neck. “Really now. The cockblocker’s not here? That’s good, cause I want you so bad.” Running cold fingers though Bunny’s ruff he moaned quietly, knowing the sensitive ears could catch it. “I’ve been wanting you to fuck me all week, to fill me that huge cock of yours. I’m horny right now…” He trailed off and smirked at Bunny’s moan.

Slipping his paws up Jack’s hoodie, he started to run his claws upwards, finally pulling the piece of clothing off. When Jack started to shimmy out of his pants, Aster heard a familiar sound. A portal was opening. “Not now North! We’re a bit busy!” Jack laughed and kicked the pants away. Hearing no response, Bunny thought he must have turned around and left.

When Jack had been pushed to the ground, lying seductively, legs spread wide. Aster saw him. The blooming elf, his clothes still brightly coloured, glaring at Jack. “Bloody hell!” Aster cried out and used his body to protect Jack’s modesty. “What the heck are you doing here?!”

Now that Jack was site, the creature smiled sweetly and held out a cookie in the shape of a heart. The elf’s scowl returned when Jack sat up to see what was happening. With a muttered curse, Jack flopped back down. “I told you he hated me” as he said this Jack started to reach for his pants, the mood was gone. Once said pants were one, Bunny stood up and strode towards the smiling elf. Tapping his foot a portal appeared under the tie dyed creature, a comical expression crossed his face and Aster called down the tunnel.

“Stay out of my bloody warren, you Bugger!” He’d need to have another talk with North.


End file.
